Window coverings are mainly installed on doors and windows to block sunshine and provide adorning function. In order to meet users's requirements, a wide variety of window coverings are available on the market nowadays, such as blinds, roman shades and the likes. The roman shades can be divided in cord controlled shades that are rolled and extended through a lift cord and a cordless roman shade 10 as shown in FIG. 1. The cordless roman shade 10 mainly includes an upper rail 11 which has an automatic winder 12 coupling with a control cord 121. The bottom of the upper rail 11 is coupled with a fabric shade 13. The fabric shade 13 has a backside coupled with a plurality of bracing bars 14 in an equally spaced manner. Each of the bracing bars 14 has a plurality of rings 15 to be threaded by the control cord 121. The control cord 121 has a bottom end coupled with the bracing bar 14 on the bottom.
When in use for rolling or extending the roman shade 10, first, user's hand grasps the bottom of the fabric shade 13 and pushes upwards. The automatic winder 12 winds the fabric shade 13 upwards through the control cord 121 and other relative elements. To extend the roman shade 10, the hand pulls the bottom of the fabric shade 13 downwards, and the automatic wonder 12 and the related elements mentioned above extend the fabric shade. Thus there is no need to provide a lift cord to control rolling and extending of the shade.
However, the cordless roman shade 10 previously discussed still has problems in practice, notably:
1. The fabric shade 13 is pliable and difficult to be moved by forces. The operations of grasping the bottom of the fabric shade 13 and moving upwards cannot always move the fabric shade 13 upwards as desired. Control of the rolling of the shade is difficult.
2. The bottom of the fabric shade 13 does not have any ornamental articles. The adorning effect of the roman shade 10 can only be provided by the patterns formed on the surface of the fabric shade 13. The total appealing is not desirable. With limited ornamental selections, it cannot motivate purchase desire of consumers.
3. During the rolling process of retracting the fabric shade 13 of the cordless roman shade 10 upwards, if user's height is not sufficient and the fabric shade 13 is lifted to an elevation beyond the reach of the user, user's hand cannot grasp the bottom of the fabric shade 13. Rolling operation becomes difficult.